Stargate: Valhalla
by revamped20
Summary: AU, WBWL. The Horcruxes from Harry's scar was removed and sent to the goblins who dealt with most of them except for two that was up to Dumbledore. But this is not a story about them it is about Harry Evans after the Atlantis Expedition came back to Earth with Atlantis and what happens afterwards.
1. Here we go again

Stargate: Valhalla

Harry Potter/Stargate: Atlantis/Mass Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: Atlantis, or Mass Effect

AU, WBWL. The Horcruxes from Harry's scar was removed and sent to the goblins who dealt with most of them except for two; those were up to Dumbledore to deal with. But this is not a story about them it is about Harry Evans after the Atlantis Expedition came back to Earth with Atlantis and what happens afterwards.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over some form of communication.

Episode 1: Here we go again

Atlantis in San Francisco Bay

"So now that you have been promoted what are you going to do now that Atlantis is on Earth?" asked a man in a suit.

"Probably show my wife and daughter around the good old USofA." said Harry.

"Where will you show them?" asked the man.

"Well I will probably take them to see my mom and dad, who have signed the paper work and know about my line of work. Also I was thinking of showing them Annapolis. Why so many questions?" asked Harry.

"As you know over the past few weeks the IOA and some of the personnel from Atlantis Expedition have been going over the files and we found some interesting things." said the man.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Well it looks like there is another city ship out there." said the man.

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Harry.

"You are in the running to be the military lead for the new expedition." said the man.

"I will have to talk with my wife and daughter." said Harry.

"We will contact you in a week to find out if you still want in." said the man excusing Harry.

Harry got up and left the room to see a few of his friends. "Well what did the IOA want." asked Woolsey.

"They found another city-ship." said Harry.

Everyone there went silent. McKay spoke up first, "That's what the IOA was whispering about and blocking people out."

"So why did they call you in?" asked Teyla.

"They are thinking of giving me military lead." said Harry.

"They would be stupid not to choose you." said Ronan.

"Thanks but I have to ask Katana and Mila first." said Harry.

"Oh course you are going and so are we." said Katana.

"Are you sure, what about your people?" asked Harry.

"Most of us have lived our lives on a ship, some either stay on the ship they were born on or go to a different ship. So use going with would not really be to difficult for us. It also helps when you and your people saved me and the majority of my crew. Your people gave us a place to live and a home to protect." said Katana motioning to the other travelers talking with Atlantis members.

"But then I am taking you away from your home and your people." said Harry.

"Honey you are not listening to me, we are travelers we don't mind moving some place new. So go back there and tell them that you will take the job." said Katana.

"You know you are the greatest wife in two galaxies." said Harry.

"You better believe it." said Katana.

Harry turned around and walked back to the man. When the man saw him he waved him in and asked, "Yes?"

"I will take the job." said Harry.

"Good because there was no one else." said the man.

"You knew I was going to take job?" asked Harry.

"We were hoping that you would." said the man.

"Why me, not that I mind it's just I just a Major." said Harry.

"Correct me if I am wrong but Colonel Sheppard was a Major when he took command." said the man.

"I see your point. Are we finished I need to tell my friends and then get ready for a minor vacation?" asked Harry.

"I need you to remove your gold oak leafs Major." said the man.

Harry reached up and removed his Major rank and placed them on the table. When he looked back up Sheppard had walked in and said, "Major come to attention." Harry snapped to attention like it had been drilled into him in the academy. "Harry Evans for your service and dedication during the past two years it is my honor to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel." said Sheppard pulling out a box and handing it to Harry. Sheppard then told Harry, "I believe your uniform is missing its rank please correct it."

Harry opened the box and removed the two new silver oak leafs and pinned them to where his Major rank had been. "Is my uniform correct now sir?" asked Harry.

"It is Colonel." said Sheppard holding out hand for Harry to shake which he did.

"Alright let the others in." said the man over his comm.

The doors opened and the group walked in and congratulated him. "I believe when is speak for everyone here but congratulations." said Woolsey.

"Thanks, I get to explore a whole new galaxy and I get a promotion." said Harry.

"We do have one important position to fill." said the man.

"That would be?" Sheppard asked.

"With Lieutenant Colonel Evans in charge of the military in the new expedition when need to decided who is in charge of running the overall expedition. I think your opinion would help Colonel." said the man.

"Woolsey should be in charge." said Harry.

"Why do you want me in charge?" asked Woolsey.

"Because you know what it takes to set up alliances and you know how to deal with being thrown into the deep in." said Harry.

Woolsey thought for a few minutes then said "I'll do it."

"You both on a two week vacation; so get things in order and meet at the SGC so we can start selection for the key rolls." said the man dismissing them.

=== BREAK ===

Two weeks later

SCG Conference Room

"How was your vacation?" asked Woolsey.

"Not bad, spent some time with my parents. Got something that might make the trip a bit easier." said Harry as he pulled out a bag.

"And what would that be?" asked Woolsey.

"How about a ZPM for earth and one in case we need one I the new place we are going." said Harry.

"How did you find two fully powered ZPMs?" asked Woolsey.

"That is a secret. But let's just say that I had some friends who runs a bank. This friend found them while going through a couple of bank vaults of people who had no family and are never getting out of jail. He knew that I was looking for them a he handed them over to me." explained Harry.

"You know what from what I have read about how the Atlantis expedition began, I think I will overlook how you got these." said Woolsey.

"So what are doing today?" asked Harry.

"Selecting the team heads and then going over other choices for people we might need. First off we need a scientist, technician, and medical lead. We really have a few choices for any of these leads." said Woolsey.

"I bet on McKay being one of them." said Harry.

"Actually Dr. McKay is staying on Atlantis with Dr. Keller." said Woolsey.

"Then the only real choice for science lead is Zelenka and for medical I am hoping that we can get Beckett." said Harry.

"We can get Zelenka but Beckett might be a hard sell." said Woolsey.

"Not really." said Harry.

"Why do you say that?" asked Woolsey.

"Remember we have two ZPMs. One is staying here on earth and they can us the full powered ZPM that will power the gate for our trip to this new place and then have replace it with the ZPM powering the chair." explained Harry.

"Then what do they do with the ZPM powering the chair?" asked Woolsey.

"Give it to Atlantis or study it." said Harry.

"Very well we will see about Beckett." said Woolsey.

"On to the technical lead I have no idea - " Harry was saying before Woolsey interrupted.

"She is an old friend of yours from SAM (1)." said Woolsey handing Harry an envelope.

"Hermione Granger and how do you know about SAM?" asked Harry.

"When the IOA (2) was created they had a meeting with the president and the head of the MUS (3). The MUS head explained to the IOA higher ups about who they were and what they can do." explained Woolsey.

"And the IOA was ok with people that they could not control." said a surprised Harry.

"Well they explained that they were not any different than you are I. Also we have never had a problem with them. I always thought it would be cool what you and your kind can do." said Woolsey.

Harry smirked then said, "Ok I will go with her as technical because in school that was where she was strongest. I would be nice to catch up with her and she what she has done with her life."

"Alright let's get lunch. This will allow me to talk with the IOA and see if we can get them to ok Beckett." said Woolsey.

"Are they on base?" asked Harry.

"Well Hermione Granger and Dr. Zelenka are on base. As for Dr. Beckett he is out with Dr. Alison Porter helping some people off world they should be back in an hour." explained Woolsey.

=== BREAK ===

SGC Cafeteria

"What's wrong dad?" said Mila.

"Nothing it's just - "Harry was about to explain when a voice interrupted him.

"Did I hear just hear that girl call you dad Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry tuned in his seat to see a friend he had not seen in a long time. When he final came out of the surprise he said, "Yes you did Mione; she is my adoptive daughter and this is my wife."

"So has she been making you do your work?" asked Hermione.

"If you mean keeping him and our daughter away from any kind of electrical machine, then yes I have." said Katana.

"I had to do the same thing while we were in school." said Hermione.

"I see you went back to the UK." said Harry noticing the Union Jack on her shoulder.

"I just came here for schooling Harry when I finished I went back and got a job." said Hermione.

"Is it any better over there in our world?" asked Harry.

"Nope there are those who still believe in the purity of blood. I hate to say but they are still in charge. Also the school is being shut down." Hermione said in a sad voice.

"Really it's about time they closed that failing school down." said Harry with a hint of pride in his voice. He then asked, "I am guessing that they are not happy about it?"

"Harry you don't have to be a genius to see that. They are trying to do everything they can to keep it open the way it is." said Hermione.

"Well there is nothing they can do about it the ICW (4) gave them a deadline and Dumb-as- a-door ignored it so now they are going to pay for it." said Harry.

"True but to don't have to -" Hermione started to say before Harry gave her a look.

"I will never ever respect that man. I will always hold him in contempt for or what he did to me and the Evans family." Harry said angrily.

"It's alright Harry I am not defending him either. Let's talk about something else ok." said Hermione.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

"I hear your mom got a invited to a new job?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know I hope she will send me a letter." said Harry.

"I don't think I will need to." said a voice from behind them.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Harry standing up hugging his mom.

"I left your dad and brother a few days ago. A few days after I left them some people from something called IOA showed up at my temporary base housing and offered me a job." said Lily.

"If your here that means." Harry said shaking his head.

"Of course I am here why would I not." said Rose

"Harry who are these people and how is she your mom we met her a few days ago?" asked Katana.

"It's a long story Katana that I might tell you later. But for now Katana meet my biological mom and sister. Mom Rose meet my wife Katana Evans and our adopted daughter Mila Evans." said Harry.

They all said hello and were talking when a man walked up and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

Zelenka whispered into Harry's ear, "Woolsey needs all of us in the conference room."

Harry nodded them told the rest of the table to fallow him.

=== BREAK ===

SGC Conference Room

"Everyone but one person is here. I must ask you three to read and sign this non-disclosure agreement, then we will get on to the matter at hand when our last member arrives." said Woolsey.

Lily, Rose, and Hermione read over the contract an signed it. Not a minute later did a blast window raise up revealing a big circle.

"What is that?" Hermione asked first.

"That is a Stargate it creates a wormhole between this Stargate and another on a different planet." explained Zelenka.

"Or galaxy." Harry added nudging Zelenka in the arm.

"This has to be some kind of - " Rose was cut off as sirens went off.

"I think the last member is finally here." said Woolsey.

"I'll go meet him." said Harry heading towards the gate room.

As Harry entered the gate he pulled out his side arm.

"What kind of weapon is that?" asked Rose who stared drooling.

"Oh great another Evans who is into guns." said Zelenka.

"It is called a particle magnum." said Katana.

"Who made it?" asked Hermione.

"My people did." said Katana.

The three new people to the Stargate program gave a questioning look. Woolsey caught the look and told them, "Will explain later you don't want to miss this part." As he finished saying that a vortex came out of the gate then went rushing back into it.

"Wow that was awesome." said Rose as a metal iris went over the wormhole.

When the people in the room put their weapons away after the iris retracted seven people came walking through. Four of them were talking to each and the other three looked bored, until they saw Harry. As they left the gate room they walked into the conference room a few minutes later.

"Dr. Beckett how was your mission?" asked Woolsey.

"Not bad sir the villagers just had a few broken bones nothing life threatening." said Beckett.

"Good I have a question for you. Would you like to go on another expedition?" asked Woolsey.

"I'll do it." said Beckett.

"Are you sure?" asked Woolsey.

"He would have done it, I would like to ask Alison come along with us." said Beckett.

"I'll go I missed the beginning of the Atlantis Expedition." said Alison with a smile.

"I would also like to come." said Daniel.

"Sorry Daniel you're staying here." said Carter as she walked in.

"Come on Sam this could be huge. It's the Andromeda galaxy who knows what we could find." said Daniel with a bit of a whine.

"I know Daniel but for now we need your help here with Atlantis. Plus I am sure that one or more ships will head to the Andromeda sometime during their stay there." said Sam.

"I know it's just the thought of what could be found." said Daniel.

"Plus we would miss you." said Teal'c.

"Now I can't tell if he is pulling our leg or of he is being truthful." said Colonel Mitchell

Teal'c smiled a little but those who knew him could tell that it was a joke. Except for Vale Mal Doran who asked, "Can I help you Teal'c?"

"With what?" asked Teal'c.

"Pulling his leg of course it sounds fun." said Vale.

"You are kidding right?" asked Harry.

"Of course I am." said Vale trying to cover up the slip up she had made.

"Ok you were going to explain my son's gun and why she said my people. She is human and from earth right?" asked Lily

"Hold on doesn't your mom living in Texas Harry?" asked Mitchell

"My adopted mom lives in Texas she is my biological mom who found me after my father decided that I was not worth his time." said an angry Harry. Harry then apologized for the outburst and let Woolsey answer Lily's question.

"Yes they are human but they are not from earth. In fact Katana and Mila are from another galaxy." said Woolsey as if it was nothing big.

"Wait so they are aliens that look human cool." said Rose.

Lily and Harry both shook their heads at Roses antics. Lily the asked, "So when you said that your race created it. You meant that is was of alien origin?"

"Yes most my people care one, as you saw with Harry he is one of the few people outside of our race who uses them." said Katana.

"So is Harry special?" asked Rose.

"To me yes but to others not so much." said Katana.

"I carry and use this weapon in the memory of a friend who died in a battle." said Harry.

"It must have been one heck of a battle." said Hermione.

"Me and a few of my crew mates lost our home in that battle and if it were not for my husband I would not be here talking to you." said Katana.

"I did not mean to be rude." said Hermione.

"You did not have to apologize for your statement, you did not know." said Katana.

"Know that everything is out of the way there is one last paper for a few of you to sign." said Woolsey handing out papers to Harry, Katana, Mile, Lily, Rise, Hermione, Zelenka, Beckett, and Porter.

When they looked at the paper Harry smiled then said, "Daniel I am sorry you are not join on the Valhalla Expedition."

"Really the ancients named the city a after the Norse hall of the slain. Now I am glad that I am not part of the first trip there." said Daniel.

After they signed the papers Woolsey sent everyone out except for the people who are in charge of the different departments. Woolsey then said, "Alright now comes the hard part going through the files and picking people who will be going on this expedition."

For the next few hours they read through files and picked people who would work best in certain place or who would lead certain teams in Harry's case.

=== BREAK ===

SGC

A week later

Harry was glad the day had finally come when they would dial Valhalla. As he walked around he saw people in uniforms with colors designating which department they were with or in the case of the military portion all who were wearing what looked like leather coats with armor in place for protection. He also saw different flags on people's shoulders, which meant many different languages. This could become a problem unless they were wearing their earpiece which was not just a radio but had a translator function in.

Harry ran into Woolsey who was making last minute checks and said, "I am so glad we got a new model earpiece."

"You and me both, I just hope we can adaptor to any new languages that we find in Andromeda." said Woolsey.

"Are you two doubting my talents?" asked Hermione.

"No it's just there might be some new languages and it might take time to fully get an understanding of them." said Harry defensively.

Hermione bought it for now and walked away. Woolsey gave him the thank you look and they each went their separate ways. Harry went to the gate room where people where standing around waiting for the next great adventure to take place. Harry then put on his earpiece which gave him communications with all the security and military personnel that were heading to Valhalla. Woolsey gave his speech then moved off the ramp so the Stargate could start dialing Valhalla. When the last chevron was locked and the gate engaged the room broke out in applause.

In the command center General Landry sent the MALP through first, when images were sent back Landry came over the PA and said, "_Valhalla Expedition you have a go_."

Harry then spoke over his radio saying, "Security teams one and two you're with me. Three and four fallow behind us, everyone else fall in with the personnel."

"Colonel hold on I am coming with you." said Woolsey stepping behind Harry.

"Alright teams one and two let's go." order Harry as him, Woolsey, seven other people headed up the ramp to their new home.

As Harry stepped into the gate felt as he was being yanked at a high rate of speed through a roller coaster which then only took twenty seconds to ride but it was still fast. When he stepped out he walked into another gate room similar to the one on Atlantis. He then realized that he was in a ship similar to Atlantis.

Woolsey stepped asking, "Is it clear?"

"Yes, stay here and organize things. I will have my teams search as much of the city as we can for right now." said Harry as he headed up to the control room. When he reached the control room he started to remove the covers that were covering the consoles.

"_How are thing Colonel_?" Woolsey asked over his radio.

"Not bad will probably have to check the rest of the city plus I have no idea where the city is resting." said Harry through his radio.

As he finished saying that windows started to open up revealing that they were on land. Harry left the control room he started heading back towards the gate when he saw Hermione walk through the gate.

"Wow we are in another galaxy." said Hermione.

"Did you read the prep manual that was given to you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course I have, who do you think I am." Hermione said in a disgruntled voice.

"The control room is up the stairs on your right." Harry told Hermione without having to look.

They next few people to walk through were his wife, daughter, and sister. When he saw them he waved them over.

When they reached him Rose saluted in the British style and asked, "Sir where do you need me to go?"

"Find a group and start searching the city." order Harry.

"You enjoyed that." said Lily who was carrying some medical supplies.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Captain." said Harry with a smirk.

"_Colonel this is Lieutenant Miles we might have found something_." said Miles over the radio.

"What is it Lieutenant?" asked Harry.

"_I don't know sir_." said Miles.

"Where are you Lieutenant?" asked Harry.

"_In some kind of room it looks like a power room_." said Miles.

"Does it look like a ZPM room?" asked Harry.

"_I guess sir_." said Miles.

"On my way." said Harry as he stated heading to the ZPM room. When he got the ZPM room he looked in and said, "Well it looks like we are starting off better than the Atlantis Expedition." Harry them said into his radio, "Woolsey you need to come to the ZPM room."

"_Is everything ok_?" asked Woolsey.

"You just need to come see this." said Harry.

It took Woolsey a few minutes to get to the ZPM room he asked, "Now Colonel what is so - wow, am I seeing things?"

"No sir you are not imagining three fully powered ZPM's and a room of four ZPMs somehow charging." said Harry sarcastically.

"Alright I want Zelenka here finding out how these ZPMs are charging and if we can somehow use it to charge other low ZPMs. I also want you to search for anything that might give us an edge in this new galaxy." said Woolsey.

"I will get right on it sir." said Harry who started a search of their new home.

A/N: I hope you enjoy Stargate: Valhalla. I hope that you will read and review. I will try to do character bios for OC characters or characters if I can. I have not mentioned and might not mention the character activating or turning off their radios, if do not just pretend or realize that they deal with the radio as if it is something they do out of habit.

(1) SAM - Salem Academy of Magic

(2) IOA - International Oversight Advisory

(3) MUS - Magical United States

(4) ICW - International Confederacy of Wizards

Harry Evans

Age: 28

Job: Military officer in charge of all military personnel on Redacted Expedition.

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Current unit: Military head of Redacted expedition.

Former unit: Marine attached to Redacted expedition. Team attached to Redacted. Marine attached to Redacted. Team attached to Redacted.

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: American by adoption, British by birth

Current Residence: Redacted

Past Residence: Redacted in San Francisco Bay. San Francisco, California

Family:

James Potter (Father)

Age: 49

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: British

Current Residence: Unknown

Lily Evans (formerly Potter (Mother))

Age: 49

Job: Royal Army Doctor

Rank: Captain

Current Unit: Doctor on Redacted Expedition

Previous Unit: Doctor Britain's reserves.

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: British

Current Residence: Redacted

Past Residence: Unknown

Michael Potter (Brother)

Age: 23

Status: Alive

Species: Redacted

Race: Redacted

Nationality: British

Current Residence: Unknown

Rose Evans (formerly Potter (Sister))

Age: 20

Job: Royal Marines

Rank: Lance Corporal

Current Unit: On Redacted expedition.

Previous Unit: Royal Marines

Status: Alive

Race: Redacted

Nationality: British

Current Residence: Redacted

Past Residence: Unknown

Thomas Evans (Adopted Father)

Age: 51

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: American

Current Residence: Houston, Texas

Kelly Evans (Adopted Mother)

Age: 51

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: American

Current Residence: Houston, Texas

Katana Evans née Labrea (Wife)

Age: 29

Status Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: American by marriage

Current Residence: Redacted

Past Residence: Redacted in San Francisco Bay. San Francisco, California.

Mila Evans (Adopted Daughter)

Age: 16

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: American by adoption

Current Residence: Redacted

Past Residence: Redacted in San Francisco Bay. San Francisco, California.

Education:

Naval Academy (Marine Branch)

Salem Academy


	2. Elysium

Stargate: Valhalla

Harry Potter/Stargate: Atlantis/Mass Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: Atlantis, or Mass Effect

Summary: AU, WBWL. The Horcruxes from Harry's scar was removed an sent to the goblins who dealt with most of them except for two that was up to Dumbledore. But this is not a story about them it is about Harry Evans after the Atlantis Expedition came back to Earth with Atlantis and what happens afterwards.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

_Hi_" someone is talking over some form of communication.

(A/N: Some events from the Mass Effect have been moved closer together for purposes of this story. If you do not like it I am sorry this is my story.)

(A/N: For those people who left kind reviews, I thank you I have reworked the first chapter. For those who flamed, I don't care what you say because while you did make some valid points I will not take what you say into consideration. Also to getlostD91 I thank you for the idea and I might use it later.)

Episode 2: Elysium

Valhalla Conference Room

Two days later

"So we've had time to settle in. What have we found?" asked Woolsey.

"I have been looking over gate addresses and I have found some oddities." said Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Woolsey.

"Most of the gates seem to be in standby mode, but that is not the oddest I have found the address for Earth." said Hermione.

"What's so odd about we all know the address to earth." said Harry.

"True we know the eight symbol address not the seven symbol address." said Hermione letting that information sink in.

"So what you are saying is that there is another Earth?" asked Woolsey.

"It's not just Earth the whole Sol system is exactly like ours back home." said Hermione.

"So Andromeda is exactly like the Milky Way?" asked Woolsey.

"I don't think so sir." said Zelenka.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I think the people in this galaxy started earlier than ours." said Zelenka.

"How earlier?" asked Woolsey.

"Not sure we would have to dial out and ask someone what year it is." said Zelenka.

"We can do that, but before that I need to know we can defend ourselves." said Woolsey.

"I think we can." said Harry Woolsey gave him the continue look. Harry started again by saying, "Sutherland found what looks to be an armory. Inside this armory it has a computer, now what this computer does I am not exactly sure. But from what we can guess is that whenever new weapons or technology starts mass production it gets copied into the database and stored until such a time it would be useful to some. It also seems to be able adapt two types of technology together. I have our people training with the new weapon system."

"Good, is that all?" asked Woolsey.

"No, we were also able to find two Aurora class battlecruisers that need some repair work." said Harry.

"Let me get this straight we have an armory that updates us with new weapons and technology, two Aurora class battlecruisers, and a room that is slowly recharging ZPMs." said Woolsey. They nodded them Woolsey asked, "Do not get me wrong but why?"

"I am guessing that the ancients were preparing for a war. But before they could fight the war was ether over or they died out." said Harry.

"I don't think it is the last one." said Hermione.

"I have been going over some of the Ancient data base but it is taking time and I can't get to a lot the information. But from what I could get most of the ancients left back for our home galaxy." said Hermione.

"So the ancients did the same thing here as they did in Atlantis?" asked Woolsey.

"From the reports I believe so, except with leaving a unbeatable enemy." said Hemione.

Harry sighed then said, "Why did you have say unbeatable army Mione."

Woolsey shook his head at Harry then asked, "Any idea why Ms. Granger."

"I think she might need the ATA gene to access the complete database." said Beckett.

"Will you be able to start the gene therapy up again?" asked Harry.

"It might take me a few hours to a day at most." said Beckett.

"Good go on to it when you can. Now is that all for now?" asked Woolsey.

"I got a report that the Britannia is on its way. I would also like to try to start up one of the gates to see what's going on in this galaxy." said Hermione.

"That's good to hear, having the Britannia will give us a a working ship in the galaxy and starting up a single gate seems like a good idea, I would like to find out why they were put into standby. What planet are we starting with?" asked Woolsey.

"A planet called Elysium." said Hermione.

"How long will it take you to have things ready?" asked Woolsey.

"Give me a fifteen minutes tops." said Hermione.

"Do it and Colonel I want a team ready to go once we have visual from MALP." said Woolsey.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and some of the other members of unit one and two standing ready for the first off world trip in the Andromeda Galaxy. Harry has starting to get bored so he asked, "Is everything alright up there?"

"_Just finishing, alright the gate on Elysium is active again_." said Hermione.

"_Alright dial the address and prepare the MALP_." Harry heard Woolsey over the radio.

Hermione dialed the address as a MALP was brought in. When the final symbol was locked in and the funnel had returned to the puddle they sent the MALP through. The images that the MALP returned before it got hit caused Woolsey to yell at Harry through the radio, "_Colonel get through the gate now. We have some kind of alien force attacking a human settlement_!"

"Understood, Units one and two fallow me three and four behind them!" Harry said shouting out his orders as he ran through the gate.

=== BREAK ===

Elysium a few minutes earlier

Shepard looked at the other human soldiers and Civilians holding the line. Many of them were scared and even though she would not tell anyone she was scared to. But she knew as an good leader knew that she needed to keep herself strong.

"I hope those reinforcements come soon or we are dead." said a soldier.

"They will just hold on." said Shepard.

"How can you be so calm?" asked a female solider.

"Because I have to be." said Shepard.

"She is probably scared on the inside." said Kaiden.

Shepard glared at Kaiden then said, "If we weren't in battle right know I would gut you."

"Love you to Shepard." joked Kaiden.

"Not to interrupt this love fest but we have enemies incoming." said the female soldier.

Shepard looked over the wall she was using for cover and saw another wave coming right at them and they were already shooting, so they started to shoot back. They had been fighting for a few minutes when they giant ring light up and started to doing something.

"Hum Shepard I thought those things never did anything?" asked Kaiden.

"They don't do anything. Every scientist has been trying to unlock its secrets for use in battle or something." said Shepard.

"I wonder what caused it to-" the female soldier started to say before a something shot out of it then went back into the ring.

When nothing happened the fighting stared back up. What no one noticed except for a few people was some kind of weird motorized vehicle came through the ring. The humans hopped it would help them until one of the attackers shot it and it stopped moving. The fight went on for a few seconds before some humans in old Earth military uniform came through and joined the fighting. Shepard was surprised but she thought that if these people could help then it did not matter what odd uniform they wore.

=== BREAK ===

Harry took cover and started firing and the enemy which caught them off guard as him and his fellow Valhalla members started to help the humans. As more soldiers came trough the gate the battle started winning down as the enemy started to retreat relishing that they had lost the battle. If the enemy had waited they would have seen the gate shut down a few minutes later, but as most things happen during battle people don't notice the small happening.

When it was over Harry walked out on to the former battlefield and yelled to both groups of humans, "All clear!" Which was true until a lone solider started to run for Harry until he pulled out his side arm and shot him with a red bolt of energy.

Shepard walked over to Harry and said, "Lieutenant Emily Shepard."

"Lieutenant Colonel Harry Evans nice to meet you." said Harry introducing himself. When Harry said his rank the few soldiers who had come with Shepard stood at attention and saluted him. Harry sighed and said, "You don't have to salute me."

"Sir Permission to speak freely?" asked Shepard. Harry gave her the go ahead and she was going to start explaining when a shuttle came from the sky and someone stepped out.

"Well Lieutenant it looks like you got some help from someone else and didn't need my help at all." said Anderson jokingly.

"Captain Anderson we can always use any help that we can get from you sir." said Shepard.

"Good to hear Shepard." said Anderson.

"Captain Anderson I would like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel Harry Evans he in charge of the people who came through the ring." said Shepard.

"Captain." Harry said saluting Anderson.

"Lieutenant Colonel did you and your people really come through the ring or are part of some secret unit?" asked the Captain.

"Captain I know it's going to be hard to believe but we did come through the ring and we are not part of some secret unit. We part of a group called the Valhalla Expedition sir." said Harry.

"I have never heard of that expedition what is it and how can you control these Stargates?" asked Anderson.

"To answer both of your questions you would need to come with me because some of what I am going to tell you might be hard to believe. And I don't understand the science of it sometimes." said Harry.

"Give me a few minutes to talk to my superiors." said Anderson.

"So what is it like to go through the ring?" asked Shepard.

"It's weird going through the gate your first time, but eventually you get uses to it." said Harry.

"Wait a second wasn't the ring thing active a few minutes ago." asked the female soldier.

Harry looked at the gate and shouted, "Dang it!"

"What?" asked Shepard jumped a little.

"I have to cook my wife and our daughter dinner tonight." said Harry waiting for the time when they told him I told you so.

The three people still standing around looked at like he had just said something weird. The female soldier then asked, "Why did it shut off?"

"I am a soldier not a scientist so a lot of the science things go over my head. But I think it's something having to with how the gate works." Harry said with a shrug and also getting I know how you fill glance from the other soldiers. Harry then asked the other two people that came with Shepard, "By the way I never got the both your names?"

"Second Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko sir." said Kaiden.

"Private First Class Ashley Williams sir." said Ashley.

"Marines right?" asked Harry.

They both said, "Yes sir."

"Nice good to see that this galaxy has marines. But what can you expect from marines were tough as nails and hard to kill." said Harry with a smile.

"Doesn't hurt when we can scare people either." said Rose walking over to the group.

"Rose this Shepard, Alenko, and Williams. Shepard, Alenko, Williams this is Rose my sister, she is a Marines like us." said Harry.

"Actually I am part of the Navy not Marines." said Shepard.

"Then what are you doing on planet and not on the ship?" asked Rose.

"I prefer fighting on the ground then fight on a ship unless its needed." said Shepard.

"So like a Navy Seal." said Harry.

"A what?" asked Shepard also getting blank looks from Alenko and Williams.

"Sorry I forgot you are much further ahead in your time. You probably have a different type of Navel Special Operations ground Unit." said Harry.

"Special Operations you mean like the N7 program." said Shepard.

"If that is what you call them." said Harry.

Anderson walked back over and said, "Well I have been given permission to go with but I have to wait for a few people."

"Like?" Harry asked.

"The Citadel Council wants a few people to come check things out." Anderson said with a sigh.

"By checking things out you mean so they can get their hands on any advanced technology and use it to keep the peace." Williams said sarcastically.

"Williams I understand you -" Anderson started to say.

"No sir you don't understand I don't trust them." Williams said with hatred.

"Understood we will be on our way when the medical teams finish coming through." said Harry.

"Why do you hate the citadel council?" Harry asked.

"They are a bunch of self-righteous aliens who believe that they know what is right for everyone." said Williams.

"I would watch your language human the council knows what is best for everyone." said a voice.

"Oh great we have to deal with problem with another group of sycophants with a god complex." said Harry.

"What was that human?" said the alien.

"Nothing." Harry said sarcastically.

"That's right you humans need to learn your place." said the alien.

"Calm down Saren or you might ruin our chance about learning something new." said a female voice.

"Why are your here Liara T'Soni." Saren voiced angrily.

"I am here to learn about the culture, Solus is here to try and help understand the biology , and a Quarian has agreed to help with the technology." said Liara.

"Oh great a Quarian is coming along I wonder how much they will mess things up." said Saren.

"You are lucky I am allowing you to come with us, because if it was up to me I would tie you up and let the gate kill you." said Harry.

Saren was about say something when a voice interrupted him. "Saren if you cannot be cordial then I will ask another more friendly Turian to take your place is that understood?" the voice asked. Saren grumbled which caused the voice to ask, "I did not hear you do you understand."

"Yes Lady Benezia." said Saren.

"It is good to see you mother." said Liara giving her mother a hug.

"Your mother is an ambassador nice way to get your hands on something interesting." Shepard said whispering in to Liara's ear.

"Shepard I missed you, and of course it helps sometimes." said Liara.

"So you are my daughter's bondmate." said Benezia.

"Yes ma'am." Shepard said with a stutter.

"Relax I already see you have done a good job bringing her out of her shell, and for that I thank you." said Benezia.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked.

"We are waiting on Dr. Mordin Solus and a Quarian by the name of Tali'Zorah." said Benezia.

"It's Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and I am here." Tali said sharply.

"My apologize." Benezia said respectfully.

"It looks like the Council has made a few enemies." Harry said.

"It was the Quarians fault for creating the Geth. I believe that losing their home world and having to live on ships is them getting off light." said Saren.

"And what would you have done?" Harry asked even though he had a feeling what he was about to say.

"Well Rannoch would have been wiped out of existence and the Quarian people would be spilt up in to groups -." Saren was about to say before Harry pulled his side arm on Saren.

"Say another word and I will stun you to the point where you can no longer control your bodily functions. As for whatever these Geth we can talk about them when we get to Valhalla. Oh and by the way I would call another of his people to come with I don't want him to come with us." said Harry in a serious tone that many in the military had seen or used.

"You cannot threaten me you filthy human." said Saren.

"Saren your time as a Specter might be coming to an end if you do not learn when to shut up." Benezia said in a very angry voice.

"I am Saren Arterius the best Specter that there has ever been, you cannot do this to me!" Saren shouted.

"I can and will. Now leave before you ruin anything else." said Benezia. As Saren walked off Benezia said, "I am sorry for his outburst I don't know what the council was thinking about sending."

"They were probably trying to have him get some new technology for them." said a voice coming from the direction Saren headed.

"Nihlus Kryik it is good to see you." said Benezia.

"It is good to see you to Lady Benezia. I am sorry about Saren he has not been the same since he came back from a swap world." said Nihlus.

"Him being so angry and xenophobic is new." said Anderson.

"That and his eyes flash at wired times." said Nihlus.

"Are they a gold flash?" asked Harry.

"Yes why." Nihlus said in surprise of the color Harry asked about.

"Shit!" Harry yelled as he started running in the direction Saren headed.

=== BREAK ===

Harry almost caught up with Saren at the space port. But when he asked where Saren was he was told that the ship he was on had already left. Harry walked back to the group and gave them the bad news.

"I will head back to the Citadel and tell them my suspicions but without proof then there is nothing that can be done." said Nihlus.

"If you can try to get an scan of his head and neck. Those are the places that those snake bastards like to hang out when they take over a host." Harry explained.

"When we catch him what can we do?" asked Benezia.

"Put him in some form of suspended animation and wait for the people who can extract the snake." said Harry.

"Very well but since I am heading back to tell the Citadel someone is going to need to stay and make sure that our people stay safe and keep our interest in your things professional." said Nihlus.

"I will do it." said another Turian.

"Garrus Vakarian I have read your record. While you might be young you are also perfect for this role because you do not have the same greed that some of our people have." said Nihlus.

"Thank you I guess." said Garrus.

"Don't worry you will do fine." said Harry.

"I am a Turian I am prepared for everything." Garrus said in confidence.

"Good to hear Vakarian now I believe that we all have some place to be." said Nihlus.

"Right, well then let's head back towards the gate." said Harry.

As they head back towards the gate Liara remembered something. "Where is Dr. Solus?" Liara asked.

They all shrugged until Harry got a call over the radio from Sutherland, "_Colonel we have an alien studying the gate_."

"Is he casing any trouble?" Harry asked.

"_Well no sir but we can't really dial home until we can get him out of the way_." said Sutherland.

Harry sighed and said, "We're on our way."

"What was that?" asked Anderson.

"I know where your doctor friend is." Harry said.

"And that would be?" Liara asked.

"He is studying the gate. I thought you said he was into biology?" Harry asked.

"He is but he tends to get distracted when he finds something interesting." said Liara.

=== BREAK ===

As the group walked towards the Stargate, they talked until they got to the Stargate where they saw an alien studying the Stargate from every angle.

"Dr. Solus?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am him, who else would I be." Mordin said in a quick response.

"I see you are studying the gate, if you would move out of the way we can take you somewhere you can possible get a better understanding of it." said Harry.

"Why would he need to move out of the way to open it?" asked Shepard.

"I have just been told to never stand in front of gate when it is activating." said Harry.

"What is it going to do kill you?" asked Kaiden.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"How?" Mordin asked.

Harry just shrugged as Mordin was moved away from the gate. Harry then walked over to the DHD (1) and started dialing the Address for Valhalla. When the gate finished activating he told the people to wait so that he could talk to the head of the Expedition.

"_Colonel it's good to hear from you, we were about to dial Elysium to see if you need any help_." said Woolsey.

"Everything is fine on this end but I have some people who want to come through and talk." said Harry.

"_Do you think that it is safe_?" asked Woolsey.

"I don't see why not." said Harry.

"_Alright, but I want you to take precautions_." said Woolsey.

"Understood I will take precautions, I need to give Sutherland some orders then I will re dial and we will come through." Harry said.

"_We will be waiting_." Woolsey said before the gate disengaged.

"Alright Sutherland I want you to get together with the people here and see if you can lend a hand and if you need anything dial Valhalla." said Harry as he gave Sutherland her orders.

"Understood sir." said Sutherland.

"Well now that is settled lets head to Valhalla." said Harry as he redialed Valhalla. When the gates finished connecting Harry motioned for them to fallow him.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kaiden.

"It doesn't hurt but it will fill wired." said Harry before stepping through. The rest of the people followed him through stepping through the gate. When they came out Harry said, "Welcome to Valhalla."

A/N: Well there is the next episode I hope you enjoy. Is the thing inside Saren a Goa'uld? If it is how did it come to the Andromeda Galaxy? Well you're going to have to find the answers to these questions out as I write. By the way please Read and Review.

Diana Sutherland

Age: 28

Job: Military officer and F - Redacted pilot on Redacted Expedition.

Rank: Captain

Current unit: Second in command of military forces of Redacted expedition.

Former unit: F - Redacted pilot attached to Redacted

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted (American)

Current Residence: Redacted

Past Residence: Redacted in Cheyenne Mountain. Colorado Springs, Colorado

Family:

Nathaniel Sutherland (Father)

Age: 40

Job: Retired Air Force Pilot

Rank: Retired Air Force Captain

Status: Alive

Species: Human

Race: Redacted

Nationality: American

Education:

Air Force Academy


End file.
